Just Another Dare
by Runedherondale
Summary: Jace is a senior, jock and everyone loves him. Clary is a senior as well. She is quite, a nerd and has only Simon as a best friend. Jace and his friends play truth or dare at lunch a lot. Jace gets dared to ask the red head out. What will she say. Will jace end up loving her in the end. Will she find out its been a dare all along? Who knows? Read to find out! 5reviews new chapter!
1. Truth or dare?

**Chapter 1**

 **Ok, so I had this idea for this story! I won't give up my other stories. For this story in order to get a new chapter, there have to be 5 reviews! Also read it ALL!! I don't own any of these amazing characters, Cassandra Clare does!**

 **Jaces POV**

Beep beep!! "Ughhh..." I say as I roll over and smack my alarm clock. I guess it's time to get up. I glance at the clock, 8:45 am... Great school starts at 9:00. I also have a 10 minute drive. I'm so gonna be late. I grab a shirt off of my dresser and give it a smell, smells clean to me. I throw that on, and I grab a clean pair of jeans. I get those on and run towards the the kitchen. "Jace Herondale! Stop running in the kitchen!" My mom Celiné yells at me. I halt by the cabinets and grab some cereal, I turn to another one and grab a bowl. I put and bit in the bowl and grab the milk carton out of the fridge. I open the carton, shove some cereal in my mouth, then grab the carton and drink some milk! Perfect! Breakfast done. "Have a good day hun! Here's your lunch!" My mom says to me as she point to the lunch bag on the counter. "Bye Jace!" Yells my dad, from somewhere in the living room! "Bye." I sat back as I dash out the door. I get to my truck and unlock it. I then drive to Sebastian's. He lives only a couple of houses down. We drive to school together, it saves money. I pull up in his driveway, I honk the horn a couple of times. Sebastian comes running out the door. He comes flying into the truck. "Hey," I say to him. "Hey, running a little late today are we?" He asks. "Yeah, I didn't hear that darn alarm clock go off." I tell him as I back out of his driveway and head to the school. The rest of the truck ride is silent, except for the radio. Time goes slow, nobody says anything. I pull up into the schools parking lot. Seb and I get out of the truck. Everyone in the school parking lot looks at us. I nod my head to some of people I know. We head into the school to our lockers and get our stuff then head to our group of friends. Lots of people give you looks when you are a senior, a jock, team captain of the football team, you get good grades, and is extremely handsome. Lots of people get lost in my golden eyes and love the looks of my blonde golden hair. I look around at my friends, Sebastian Verlac, Jonathan Morgenstern, Alec Lightwood my best friend. Everyone is busy on their phones. I walk away and head to class. Nobody is in the room expect for the teacher. Class starts any minute now. The bell rings and all of the students come in. "Hello Class, today we are BLAH BLAH BLAA..." the teacher says. After that I don't pay attention. I'm too busy thinking about tonight's game, this is a big one. We are against our rivals. I don't think anyone on the team is going to be focussed today.

 **Clary's POV**

The sun shining through the window at 6 am is always the best way to wake up, well today is. The reason being is there is a football game tonight. That means I don't see any of my classmates tonight when I'm out at the park sketching. That's the best. I head to my closet. I select some black leggings and a T-shirt that's baggy. I head to the bathroom. I open the door and grab my brush. I brush though my red long hair. I then grab some mascara and put it on. I look at myself in the mirror. My emerald green eyes stare back at me. I think I'm ready. I go down to the kitchen. My mom, Jocelyn made pancakes for me. Yum! My favourite. I grab the plate she has layed out for me. I head to the table. "Hey mom, Hey Luke." I say. "Morning honey, how did you sleep?" Mom asks me. "Good.how are you doing?" I ask them. "Good." They both tell me. I eat the rest of my pancakes in silence. I go to the kitchen and clean off my plate. I then start to make myself lunch. I make myself some soup and salad and throw it into my bag. "I'm heading out! Bye!" I yell back to my Mom and Luke. "Bye have a good day!" Mom says. "Yeah!" Luke says. I roll my eyes at Luke. I walk to the next block over and head to my best friends house. I knock on the door. "Coming!" Yells a voice. Simon steps out. "How you doing Clare?" He asks me. "Good, you?" I ask. "Good! I was up late though writing a song to perform tomorrow night at Java Jones." Simon tells me. "What time is that at again?" I ask him. "7:00."he replies. "Ok... I'll see if I can make it." I tell him. He and I continue to walk to the school. The school is just across the street, so it doesn't take us long. I check my phone. 8:45. Perfect amount of time. I get everything ready and head to Simon and his friends. The boys are talking about Dragons and Dungeons,nothing out of the ordinary there. I head to class as the bell rings. I walk into the classroom and go to the desk second last from the back. This is my favourite Art. I love it. Today we have to sketch a duck. I take the whole class. I'm the end it turns out pretty good. I head out of class and go to my locker. The rest do the morning classes fly by and soon it's lunch. I head to my usual table with Simon. I sit and the others at the table have already started a conversation. "Omg, did you see him last night?" Someone asks. "Who?" I say. "Logan." I nod to the person.. I don't know who Logan is. I zone out. The rest of the day goes by with a blur.

 **Jaces POV**

I finish my morning classes. I didn't pay attention to anything. I'm so glad when it's lunch time because I am so hungry. My mom packs my the best lunches usually. I open the bag and eat. All my friends eat as well. "Guys wanna play Truth or Dare again?" Asks Jon. "Sure." Everyone agrees. Alec and Seb go back and forth for a bit with truths. Like when was the last time you kissed someone and so one. Eventually Sebastian asks me. "Jace, truth or Dare?" "Dare." I say firmly. "Ok, go ask that girl in our class, she is short, red head, smart and a nerd." He says. "Ok." I say. I sit there and ponder. "Jonathan- " I say but get cut off by Sebastian. "Go ask her out now." He says demandly. "Ok fine." I say as I get up and walk over. The red head doesn't even notice me coming towards their table, everyone else does though. I get to their table. I sit down next to her. She still doesn't notice me. Then a guy next to her, who looks like a rat, says "Clary!" He nudges her as he says it. "What!" She says. Rat face nods his head in my direction. "Hey, I'm Jace. Wanna go out?" I ask.

 **Ok what do you think?? Remember 5 reviews! Review? Check out my other stories! Yeahhh! Peace out cats!**


	2. How could you not remember!

**Chapter 2**

 **Wow 5 review already?! That was fast! Can we do that again? Sorry I couldn't update sooner I was busy. I'll probably update lost in the dark later today or tomorrow. I don't own these characters Cassandra Clare does.**

 **Clary's POV**

I forgot to mention in the middle of lunch something happened.

You know how I basically was a zombie for the rest of the day... so I was absorbed in my thoughts and Simon said my name and then tapped me.

He then nodded his head to this blonde guy sitting next to me. Jace... ugh. He probably doesn't remember me. I'll explain.

"Hey, I'm Jace. Wanna go out?" He asks me. I look him dead in the eye. "Really? You don't even remember me." I say to him with a tone.

"Um, am I supposed to?" He asks me. Jeez. I can't believe he forgot. "What's my name?" I ask him.

"Um Clary..." he says slowly. "What's my last name?" I ask him. "John?"

"Nope not even close." I say as I get up and leave the table. I then run to my locker.

I grab my stuff and run home. I get home quickly, only because I run. I also don't live far away. So not a big deal.

I run into the house and slam the door. I rush to my room, hoping that no one will see me. "Clary?" My mom yells from down the hall. She's in her studio, probably painting. "Yeah.." I grumble. "Ok!" She says. This is how I know Jace.

 _First day of school ever! Kindergarten_

 _"Have a good day Clary and Simon!" Simon and I's moms say. "Yeah! We will!" I say. Simon and I run into the kindergarten room._

 _The teacher greets us at the door. "Hi, welcome to kindergarten! What's your names?" She says. "I'm Simon and she's Clary!" Simon says. Then he runs and finds a seat._

 _He pats the sit beside him. I sit down. There is another little boy beside me. I look at him._

 _He has really blonde hair and golden eyes. Cool! "Hi, I'm Clary!" I say. "I'm Jace!" He says. I nod. "Wanna be friends!" "Sure!" I say._

 _Simon, Jace and I run to the play area and play with the cool toys._

When we were little, Simon, Jace and I were the best of friends. We did everything together.

It was like that all through elementary. When we got into middle school, Jace slowly started drifting away. We weren't as close.

High school came, Jace would barely acknowledge Si and I. Simon and I did our own things. Jace became mister popular, and was a very good football team.

The rest of the high school Jace became more popular, and the football teams captain. Jace got new friends. He seemed to have a new girl every week.

I will admit he was kind of cute. Si and I are still not happy with him. He forgot who we were, for gosh sakes. Now you understand why I ran.

 **Jaces POV**

That little red head ran, I think her name is Clary. What did I do wrong though? Most girls would say yes in a blink of an eye. She ran.

I hear chuckling. Great it's Seb and Jon, Alec is trying to not to show it. At least he was trying to cover it up. That was a flop. The Rat face boy is mad. I wonder why...

I don't know what she wanted me to remember. I get up. "Bye." I say, I head back to my table. "That was hilarious!" Seb Says. "Was not." I say.

"You do realize that you still have to ask her out. Then go out with her for at least a month." He tells me. "How am I supposed to go out with her for a month, I can't even get her to go out with me for a second!" I say to Seb. "Figure it out!" He tells me. "She also asked me if I remembered something. I don't know what, do you guys have any ideas?" I ask.

Alec gives me a look. He knows. I'll ask him after lunch. The rest of lunch I'm silent. When it's done I get up and go to my locker.

Then to Alec's. "Hey Alec, I know you know what the red head was talking about!" I tell him. "I do, I'm not going to tell you, you have to figure this out yourself and apologize. What you did reallly hurt her back then." He says.

"I guess I should. Can I at least have a hint." I beg him. "Fine, one... One word." He says. "What would that one word be?" I ask. "Friends." He tells me. "Ok..." I don't know what that means.

I have to figure this out. I go to my next class, Science. Not my favourite class. What ever let's get this done and over with.

I head into the classroom. I sit down. Izzy is in this class, she's Alec's sister, she is a couple of months younger then I am.

"Hey Jace, why so glum chum?" She asks me. Izzy is like a sister to me. I am neighbors with her and Alec and Max, their younger brother. "Nothing." I say. "There is something wrong, I can tell."

She says. "Ok fine. There is. I'm not saying though. Ask Alec if your that curious." I tell her. "Fine, I will!" She responds.

 **Is it easier to read? I put it in paragraphs, kinda. How do you like it? Review? 5 reviews= new chapter! Peace out cats!**


	3. Im not impressed

**Chapter 3**

 **OK first of all I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating for basically a month... oops! Also THE SHOW GOT CANCELED!! LETS FIX THAT! WE WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! LETS GO SHADOWFAM! To help try and get the show picked up use these hashtags on ANY social media platform(mostly Twitter) #saveshadowhunters and #pickupshadowhunters! It's kinda of hard to write when you are really busy and just don't feel like it! I apologize for that! I'll try and update more often! Hope me making the chapter longer then usual will make up for it! 5 reviews is a new chapter!**

 **I don't own any of these characters, Cassandra Clare does!**

 **Jaces POV**

I watch as Izzy walks over to Alec's table and sits on the stool next to her older brother. I try and listen to their conversation

I catch parts of it but not all. "What's wrong with Jace?" "Ahh, girl issues. red head remember ." Alec says to Iz. "Ohh I remember what happened."

That didn't work at all. Plan B: trick Iz into telling me what happened. Izzy comes and grabs her stool next to me. We are lab partners.

Mr.Winterdale walks into the room. "Today we will be dissecting a frog. I hear Izzy gag then moan in despair. I chuckles her reaction to the frog.

This is going to be loads of fun!

 **... TIME ...SKIP ... after school football game.**

The boys and I are getting all hyped up before the game by listening to music while we get ready. At the moment we are listening to "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC. Everyone is singing it, well trying to sing it, not going very great. I think most of us sound like screeching cats. Pleasant!

After a couple more songs we got put to warm up. Soon it's game time. The game is all good! Tough team and our rivals but we will win. Finale score 6:3 us.

The team is over the moon that we beat them. They are always a tough team, kind of why they are our rivals.

 **Clary's POV**

I jump onto my bed with a thump. I lay there, soon my thoughts are occupied by Jace. Ugh.. I don't understand how he could not remember. I assume he has just forgotten because he has the brain the size of a peanut and he's "soo busy with football". His grades are good, basically everyone's dream boy. I'm sure at one point everyone's had a tiny crush on him, not me though... why would I, he dumped Si and I for his new friends...

In my group of friends I'm the only girl. I sometimes wish I had a girl best friend. Honestly Si would rather stay home and play video games. With a girl best friend, she would make sure I went out more, I'm quite... I don't go to parties, dress up fancy, wear makeup. It's just how I am.

My mom interrupts my thoughts. "Hey Clary! Someone's at the door." She yells. "Ok, I'll get it!" I yell as I get up and go to the door. When I get to the door the person knocks again. It's really annoying, I'm right by the door. This person is impatient. I open the door, I see gold eyes peering into mine. Jace, great! I grab the door again and attempt to close the door.

Jace grabs the door just in time. "Hey, I need to talk to you." He says. "And I don't want to talk to you." I say as I try again, closing the door. He stops me again. He opens the door all the way and slips in. "What is your deal?" I say clearly frustrated. "I wanted to apologize, I honestly have no idea what I've done to you. I feel bad and would you give me a second chance... Maybe we could be friends?" Sure... in your dreams.

I pretend to ponder the thought.

 **Ok there's a chapter! Did you like it?? Review 5 reviews is a new chapter! Hoot it update lost in the Dark soon! Also don't stop fighting shadowfam! #saveshadowhunters #pickupshadowhunters!! Peace out cats .. (review)**


	4. WHAT THE HECK!

**Chapter 4**

 **HOLY SMOKES! 5 reviews in under 24 hours wow! Soo yeah I'm being more active hurray! Leave a review tell me what you think! Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters, Cassandra Clare does! Also I write on my phone most of the time so bare with me! Don't you wish that whatever you think would write it's self for you!**

 **Jaces POV**

Clary looks like she's pondering her thoughts, then she squashes my hope in being her friend... then dating her deflates in about 5.5 seconds. "No, goodbye!" She says as she attempts to push me out the door. She might be small but holy is she mighty!

"Wait, wait... I'll make you a deal." I say. She nods in response. "If I find out what I did, will you be my friend?" I ask. I try my best and put puppy dog eyes on. "Fine... you have a week to find that out!" She says. "Now out!" I put my hands in the air and back out, kind of like when a cop says put your hands in the air, and I leave.

Ok, now to find out what I did. As I walk back to my truck, I come up with an idea. I will look through some old photo albums. Maybe there will be a hint there. I know my mom has loads of pictures of me when I was young, she loved to take photos... I don't let her take lots of photos now that I'm older.

I hope into the driver side and start the truck, I drive out of clary's driveway and head back to my house. On the drive back I turn on the radio, I turn it to the country radio station. The song that is playing is "These are my people" -Rodney Atkins. I know the song. So I softly sing it. I have the best voice out of all of the football guys.

I pull up into the driveway of my house. I jump out of the truck and grab my stuff out, I lock the doors and walk in. Once in I yell. "Hey mom! I'm home!" I yell. "Hey honey! How was school?" She asks. "It was good, by chance can I look at the picture albums?" I ask. "Yeah of course!"

My mom walks into the living room and to the tv stand. "Which one do you want ?" She asks me. "The one from where I was 2-5 in." I say. She picks up the green scrap book and hands it to me. "Thanks mom." I say as I walk towards my room.

I get in my room and shut the door behind me. I walk over to my bed and set the photo album down. I sit down and start looking through it.

There's pictures of me running around with dad, me sleeping, playing with teddies, helping mom in the kitchen(eating loads of icing and such from her baking) lastly there is a couple with some kids, at birthdays and play dates. One has brown messy hair with glasses and the other with wild red hair.

"Hey mom? There's some kids in here who are they?" I say as I walk back to the kitchen to find my mom making supper. "Oh that's Clary and Simon." She says. "Huh." I say . I guess they came over once in a while, probably our moms were having a chit chat and their kids came.

 **(Sophieaquilina: I'm keeping him oblivious! For the time being**

 **Clary's POV**

Why in the world did Jace come over, good he not. He could just wait until school. I'm not going to forgive him and fall at his legs. I get that he is the most popular boy in our school, but c'mon!

He won't find out, I'm sure of it. Middle school he basically forgot about us completely! We were best friends growing up.

I'm hoping he'll just ignore me at school. At least it's the weekend now so I don't have to deal with him.

The weekend Simon and I are planning to have a movie marathon! This is the kind of stuff Si and I do. Comic books and stuff like that is the stuff Si and I have in common.

I'm so tired from dealing with Jace I open the fridge, warm up last nights left overs and eat. Then I head off to bed.

In the morning I get up at 10:00, it's the weekend , of course I'm going to sleep in. Then I head out into the kitchen and grab a bowl and then the honey nut Cheerios. I eat that.

I head back upstairs and change into some shorts and a tank.

"Hey mom!" I yell. "Yes?" She responds. "I'm going out to the park to do some sketching!" I say.

I grab my phone, sketch book and some pencils.

I run out the door and start my car. I'm the car I sit in silence, well not totally because I'm listening to my thoughts.

Eventually I get to the park. I get out of the car and head to my usual bench. I start sketching. I don't really think that much about what I'm going to sketch, it just kind of comes.

I soon realize that I've sketched Jace, not only Jace, but his standing at the park I'm at, I look out in front of me, Jace is there... wow. I'm so done. I get up and start walking away, hoping he won't see me.

"Clary!" Jace yells. I pick up my speed and walk faster. I don't dare glance back, I hear his footsteps coming closer. Damn it! I'm running. I get to my car just in time. I start the car. Jace then opens the passenger seat door and hops in.

"What the heck Jace! Get out of my car!"

 **Well, that was interesting! I left you on a cliffy, kind of lol! Better review quickly! Sorry for a bit of a delay on the chapter! I was busy the weekend! 5 reviews = new chapter! Peace out cats!**


	5. Trips

**Chapter 5**

 **You guys just keep reviewing, I guess you really like this story lol. Anyhow, leave some reviews on what should happen next! I love when u leave suggestions. I don't own any of these characters the amazing author Cassandra Clare does.**

 **Jaces POV**

When I saw Clary and she noticed me and started walking away, I knew I had to catch up with her. I try calling her name it just doesn't work. Clary gets in her car and starts backing out of the parking lot. I open the door on the passenger side and jump in.

"What the heck Jace! Get out of my car!" Clary yells at me. "Hey, clary wait! I looked through my photo album and saw a bunch of the photos you were in and a kid with glasses." I tell her. "So?" She says. "I think I've got it, we were pushed together as kids." I say. Clary laughs!

"I'm wrong aren't I?" I ask. "Yes, NOW out of my car!" She tells me. "Fine, I'm out!" I say as a jump out.

I then walk back to the park. I think about everything. That's it! I used to like her.

I'm sure of it. I walk back to my truck. I think that I'll go for ice cream to celebrate!

Once in the truck I drive over to DQ. I decide I'll go through the drive through. I pull up to the speaker. "Hi there, what can I get for you?" The person asks. "I'll get a small Oreo blizzard." "Is that everything?" "Yes." "That'll be $3.45 at the window." The person says. I drive up to the window, hand them the money and take my blizzard. I take a bite, yum! It's one of my favourite things to get at DQ, I often get a mango smoothie.

I eat my ice cream as I drive home. I get home and head up to my room. I turn on some music and blast it. I can't wait until Monday to tell Clary I found out.

"Jace turn your music down!" My mom yells at me. "Ok!" I yell back!

I call Alec and see what he's up to.

"Alec, whatcha up to?" I ask into the phone

"Chilling with max, he wants me to read him some comic books."

"Cool,cool... wanna come over, I have some great news." I say.

"Yeah I'll be over in 10."

He hangs up. I lay on my bed and look at my Instagram. I have over 1K followers. I have the most popular account in the school.

I go to the search icon and search "Clary Fray" I find her account. She's a private account and only has 15 followers. I'm sure it's family, and Simon and his friends that follow her. I click follow and the icon changes to "requested". Hopefully she'll accept me soon.

The door bell rings and I run down the hall and open the door. I don't bother to see who it is because I know it's Alec.

"Hey" I say to Alec. "Hey bro, what's the exciting news?" Alec asks me. "I found out what I forgotten about Clary, I used to have a crush on her when I was little!" I say excitedly. Alec gives me a weird look. "No jace that's not it... Ask your mom." Alec says

 **Clary's POV**

Jace still can't seem to get it right, I'm sure he isn't looking hard enough. How can you forget who you grew up with. Not only that Alec was our friends as well as Izzy, we just weren't as close. Alec, Izzy and Jace could have been called siblings. They were always near each other. Izzy and Alec still talk to Simon and I once in awhile, they say hi to us in the halls and so on. Jace didn't even acknowledge us. All of a sudden he is.

Alec and Izzy know what is up, but Jace is still confused. I'm hoping Alec and Izzy won't tell him. Maybe this whole thing will bring us closer.

I don't know anymore. I drive up to Simons house. It's time for a movie marathon. I park my car and walk to simons door. I knock and Simon opens the door. "Hey Clare-bear!" Simon says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Si!" I say. " wanna go on a junk food run?" He asks. "Yeah!" We jump into my car and head to 7-11.

We turn the radio on. I plug my phone into the speakers and put on "lost in Japan" by Shawn Mendes. I love this song. I sing it all the way through. Through the chorus Simon joins in.

 **Keep reviewing! 5 reviews is a new chapter. Also what should Si and Clare bear get at 7-11, what should happen next?? Until next time. Peace out cats**


	6. JUNK FOOD

**Chapter 6**

 **Sooo I got 5 reviews... sorry it took so long. It's summer now! Kinda the reason why I haven't updated! Updates are going to be slow! Most likely the more reviews, the faster I will update!**

 **Fact:I write on my phone, I just write it and publish it! No editing! So I'm very sorry if there is spelling/grammar,way words are put airs!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters Cassandra Clare does**

 **ON WITH THE STORYYYY!!**

 **Jaces POV**

"Yeah, mom will sure help!" I say sarcastically. "Why don't you go and ask her before you assume things!" Alec says, I'm sure he is getting frustrated with me now;considering the whole Clary thing. "Fine"

I walk into the kitchen. "Hey mom," I say. "Hi honey."My mom says. "So mom. I have something to ask about a certain someone." I say

"Ok, who is this certain person." She questions me. "Clary Fray, do you know her?" My mom nods. "What do you need Jace?" Mom says. "What happened with her, did I know her?" "Jace, I love you, but you really hurt that girl and her friend. I'm not going to tell you what happened. You will have to figure it out by yourself." I nod defeated.

I walk out of the kitchen to leave mom to her baking. I go back into the living room and see Alec sitting on the couch. He for sure heard the conversation, he knows what's going on, my mom knows who she is. Heck my dad probably even knows. Everyone knows what's up.

"I heard that it didn't go very well. But bro, cmon, your mom has a point." Alec points out. "Yeah I know... I need to find out what happened. I don't care how long it takes."

 **Clary's POV**

After "Lost In Japan- by Shawn Mendes " I scroll through my music, trying to find the next song. After 2 minutes of scrolling through my music, I find "Paradise - by Coldplay" it's a good song. Simon and I listen to that in silence. I then unplug my phone from the AUX cord, and switch it to the radio.

I let the music play, singing along to some of the songs I know. I unlock my phone, and I go onto Instagram for the first time in months. I go to my feed and look at my friends and family recent posts.

I notice that I have gotten a couple of follow requests. I look through them, Julie-Ann Smith, decline who knows who that is, Carrie Andrews, Matt Urban, all people I don't know.

I get to the last request, Jace Herondale. I must have gasped out loud, because Simon says "What Clare, you ok?" I take a moment to respond. "Yeah... I guess. I just got taken by surprise. Jace Herondale requested to follow me on Instagram." I say. "Don't decline it or anything just leave it." Simon says to me.

Just as he says that we pull into the 7 eleven parking lot. I hop out of the car and walk into the store with Simon behind me. I grab a basket and immediately head down the junk food section.

"Let's divide and conquer!" Simon yells quietly.. as much as you can yell quietly. I nod my head in a response. I go to one end of the aisle and Simon the other. I have the basket in my hand.

I go to the gummy section first. I grab Fuzzy Peaches, Simon's favourite, the j grab Swedish berries, my personal favourite.

I continue walking down and grab several kinds of chips, I find Simon there too grabbing kinds. We have chip flavours from ketchup to sour cream and onion!

Apparently Simon grabbed some small tins of ice cream that 7- eleven had, he has mint chip ice cream and heavenly hash.

We go to the till with a basket packed full with junk food. We both glance down and laugh at how much junk we have.

We pay and go back to the car. "Wow we have loads of junk food, we'll be eating all night!" I say excitedly to Si."True, we are going to have so much fun, nothing can ruin this!" He says as he runs across the parking lot to the car.

The parking lot is pretty empty... considering it's 8 pm, not that late..

"So which movies are we going to watch tonight?" I ask. "Marvel ones, only the best kind of movies ever!" "Yes, I agree!"

"What did you do today?" I wonder out loud... "I had the boys over, and we were in the garage, we jammed out."

 **Jace's POV**

After I was done talking to Alec I just chilled out in my room. Eventually I feel asleep. I woke up around 8.

While I was asleep I thought about what I could do, this is going to sound kinda stupid, I mean it's not very brilliant. I kind of already did this. I'm going to clary's house and try and talk to her mother.

I get up and go to the washroom to freshen up before I go over there. I quickly freshen up and head out and over to clary's.

I pull up to her house, I walk up to the door and knock. Her mom answers. Perfect!

"Hi there Ms.Fray!" I say...

 **Dun dun dunnnnnn! Ahh! Review! 5 reviews gets you a new chapter! Also follow me on Instagram for shadowhunters edits and such @fraywoodherondale0.2**


	7. Late night talks

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey, I'm back! Lol, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Cassandra Clare does!**

 **Jace's POV**

Ms.Fray opens the door. "Hi there Ms.Fray." I say. The door slams in my face, and might I add hard! It doesn't hit me, but it was close. I try to talk to her through the door.

"Ms.Fray, I apologize for whatever it is that I've done, I don't really know what I've done. Im sorry... I really want to talk to Clary though." I tell her.

"Jonathon Christopher Herondale, you did something that hurt Clary and Simon when you were little. Try and apologizing to her and Simon and find out what happened. I'm not going to tell you what happened, it's up to you to find out what you have done. Figure out how to fix that..."

"Yes I understand that Ms.Fray. Would you be able to tell me where she is tonight?" I ask as politely as I can, I try to add some puppy dog eyes to the mix. Hopefully this works. "Simon's" is all she says and shuts the door again.

I leave clary's house and hop back into my truck. Next stop rats face's house. Let's go.

I pull up to Simon's house. *knock knock* Simon opens the door. "Hey. Can I talk to Clary?" I ask. "And you." I say before he decides to close the door and not talk to me. "Si, who is at the door?" I hear a girls voice call, Clary... "Just some person from school, no need to come." He yells back.

"Ok what's the deal?" Simon asks me. "I want to fix whatever happened between us three." I say. Simon doesn't say anything for a couple of awkwardly silent moments.

"I need you to stay away from Clary. The reason why you ask? The reason is, you are a player, you will be with her and then hurt her, never look back. You won't be a help to anyone. I need you to stay away. Find out what you have done, think about it, then maybe you can come back and talk."

"Come on Simon give me a chance, I can change that, I won't hurt her, or I'll try really hard not to. This means a lot to me to fix this. It's really starting to bug me." I tell him. Simon sighs and looks at me directly in my eyes. "You better." Is all he says. He turns his back.

"Hey Clary, Jace is here... he wants to talk to both of us." Simon yells. "Do I have to come?" She yells back. "I don't want to talk, I really just wanna watch the movies." "Cmon Clare! Please!" Simon yells back. "Fine but only for a minute..." I hear her footsteps coming closer.

She comes to the door and steps out to stand next to me. "Ok, so you came here to talk, so y'all." She says. "Ok, I want to apologize for whatever I did. I promise that I'll try and find out what happened, I'll fix it I promise, I mean of it is fixable. Maybe I broke something of yours?" I ask out load. "No, to the last part. Sure but the clock is ticking." She says and leaves, her hair whips my arm as she makes the sharp turn.

 **Clary's POV**

I head back into Simon's house, my head full of many questions. All surrounding one person, Jace. Yeah sounds great right? I hear Jaces truck start up and then the sound of him backing out.

I let out a deep breath, that I didn't know I was holding in. "Gosh that guys nerves." Simon says as he walks in. "I told him to back off... it didn't work, I'm sure he wouldn't have listened any ways." I nod in agreement. I turn my head back to the movie.

Jace needs to learn what happened, I really just want him to leave me alone. Maybe I'll just tell him at the end of the week. I won't be able to handle his attitude for much longer then a week. He has the ego the size of and elephant.

Back to the movie. I enjoy the wonderful movie until I drift off.

When I wake up I find myself still on the couch, but with a nice and warm blanket and a pillow under my head. Simon must have done that. My best fiend is really the best.

I stretch my arms out and get up. I head to Simon's kitchen to see if he is up and making anything.

As per usual, he is. Almost every time I'm over I can find Simon in the kitchen, not when we were younger then. Haha. I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Simon." I say as I walk into the kitchen. "Hey Clare, how was your sleep?" He asks me. "It was good, what time did I fall asleep at?" "Around 11:30ish. Lasted longer then last time though!" He says jokingly.

"Thanks for the movies. I have to head home, mom wanted me to do something for her today." I say. "Bye Clare, see you later!" Simon says. "Yep bye!" I say as I head out.

 **Well new chapter up!**

 **If you want to see more stuff from me(related to shadowhunters) follow me on Instagram @fraywoodherondale0.2 ! 5 reviews = new chapter! Peace out cats!**


End file.
